digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crest of Light
The Crest of Light is the 49th episode in the series. Plot synopsis My Sister's Keeper Recap While the DigiDestined where in the desert, Kari got sick and collapsed, freaking Tai out due to an instance in which she nearly died from an illness thanks to his childhood recklessness! When Tai and Izzy went to look for medicine, Machinedramon used Izzy's laptop map to track the boys' moves. Upon exercising Plan Elimin-8, the Dark Master himself found the DigiDestined and imploded the building they hid in, sending them falling into a deep hole, presumably to their doom! Did Machinedramon succeed in killing them? Act 1 After the fall, T.K. and Gatomon are taking care of Kari in the sewers when Patamon comes back with Biyomon and Sora. The latter bringing the medicine Tai got for his sister in the previous episode. A recovered Kari decides that the trio should look for Izzy and Tai together when they hear a noise nearby and notice someone hollering for some Numemon to "keep working or else!" Act 2 Upon investigating, the DigiDestined see that a Digimon that looks like their pal Monzaemon from Togemon in Toy Town, but Patamon recognizes as an evil counterpart called WaruMonzaemon. The kids and their Digimon accomplices realize that WaruMonzaemon is enslaving the Numemon to energize Machinedramon's city. As a light glows from Kari's body, the Numemon worship her while WaruMonzaemon realizes the DigiDestined are there. As Sora and T.K. are being chased by the evil bear, Kari remains behind and frees the Numemon from servitude. When the duo returns, the light helps their Digimon digivolve and battle WaruMonzaemon back. As the DigiDestined escape, Machinedramon hears about their intrusion and kills his useless servant. Act 3 Meanwhile, Tai is leading Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon through another area to find the others, especially Kari, who was previously sick without resting themselves. As they hear a noise, they hide and pretend to fight only to realize it wasn't another Machinedramon lackey, but Andromon from Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, who was leading a rebellion against the Dark Master. Andromon then helps the boys find the others when Machinedramon ambushes them. Meanwhile, T.K. and the girls come across their friends who are relieved they are okay with Tai hugging Kari in relief. Meanwhile, the digivolved partners try to help Andromon with Machinedramon but are no match for him and put down but not out by his Giga Cannon. Act 4 As Machinedramon is ready to kill the kids, Kari walks up to him ready to die. But then, the Numemon try to stop the evil metal-head only to be effortlessly slaughtered. The pain from watching their sacrifice activates Kari's light and allows Agumon to warp-digivolve to WarGreymon, who slices Machinedramon up and destroys him. After WarGreymon reverts back to Koromon and Machinedramon dies, the city begins to crumble and the gang evacuates. They then resolve to finish off Piedmon once and for all! Appearances * Kari * Sora * T.K. * Tai * Izzy * Machinedramon * Andromon Quotes WaruMonzaemon: "Well, you see Lord Machinedramon, it's actually a pretty funny story." Machinedramon: "Stop stalling and tell me what happened WaruMonzaemon. That is, while you are still able to talk!" WaruMonzaemon: "Yes your metalness. You see, I found the DigiDestined." Machinedramon: "They were in your area?" WaruMonzaemon: "Yes and I was gonna capture them for you too, but this little girl was tough and then the Numemon were fighting me and..." Machinedramon: "ENOUGH! If you think that little girl was tough, wait til I get through with you. Why didn't you alert me, you two-bit carnival prize?!" WaruMonzaemon: "I wanted to tell you sooner but they wounded me. Look at my owies and boo-boos." Machinedramon (Sarcastically): "I'm sorry. I should be more sympathetic after your grueling battle. Let me reward you for helping me locate the DigiDestined." (kills his incompetent slave master) -WaruMonzaemon warns Machinedramon about Sora, T.K. and Kari's interference Sora: "Was that Andromon I saw fighting with Machinedramon?" Izzy: "That's him alright. He's sacrificing himself to protect us. He's raising an army against Machinedramon." -Izzy explains that he and Tai ran into Andromon Angewomon: "Are you alright Andromon?" Andromon: "Yes thank you." Angemon: "We'll take you to safety." Bridramon: "No! Let's fight Machinedramon together." -The Champion Digimon and Angewomon just saved Andromon's life. Machinedramon: "Now I will finish you once and for all!" Koromon: "I don't think so! You missed what I did as WarGreymon. I sliced you like an onion." - Machinedramon is about to die thanks to WarGreymon. Andromon: "Without Machinedramon, this area has become unstable. It's beginning to fall apart." Sora: "Nothing can happen to us that we can't handle together." T.K.: Right. Izzy: "I think it's becoming a little too dangerous. We'd better get out of here." Tai: "You're right. Let's go." - The DigiDestined just defeated Machinedramon and his city's vanishing. Kari: "When we get down, can I build one of those memorials for my friends the Numemon?" Tai: Sure, Kari Sora: "We'll all help build it. Right guys?" (Everyone nods) Tai: "You're next Piedmon!" - With 3 of the Dark Masters down, Piedmon's the only one to go. Notes & trivia * Debut of WaruMonzaemon * Death of the Numemon and Machinedramon * Andromon returns, battles Machinedramon with the Digidestined and joins the rest of the war against the Dark Masters. * The Numemon Kari freed are the last to sacrifice themselves in Season 1. * Matt, Mimi and Joe do not appear in this episode. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Dark Masters Saga Category:Episodes Focusing on Kari Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes with Digital Allies Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Sacrifices